Caeli Vas Deo
Caeli Vas Deo '''(pronounced Say-lie, real name Shu Shirogane) 'is the male protagonist of ''The Fell Dragons ''. He is a second year transfer to Kuoh Academy, which serves as a guise for his other activities within the town. He is considered an honorary member of the Occult Research Club if only because of the amount of time he spends there. He possesses the Fell Gear, one of two, Longinus Blades, which, as opposed to most Draconic Sacred Gear, does not actually house the soul of a dragon, instead, the dragon within him, Granzion, is merely a split personality and consciousness that inhabits his soul, and the Fell Gear is a manifestation of Caeli's own power and soul. Aside from his Fell Gear, he also has two other powers, the Blazblue, which takes the form of azure flames that burn any evil (or whatever Caeli defines as evil), and, he can also wield the Cursed Demonic Sword and former Holy Sword Arondight due to being a descendant of Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Table. He is well known throughout all major factions, mainly due to the destructive force behind the legends of the Fell Dragons, and most among the factions know he is not a being to be trifled with, and his power is sought after quite a few... though they tend to forget that the young man was raised to be a hero. Appearence Caeli is an adrogynous 17-year-old young man who stands of a slightly above average height (177cm) and in shape, though to the surprise of many, his build has no muscle tone to it despite his immense strength, possessing unkempt, tousled raven black hair bearing a cobalt streak and cobalt, draconic eyes that are dull, lifeless, and lacking any sort of light in them. And his right hand bears the Mark of the King, which appears in a shape similar to a maple leaf, but rather thin. Despite his good looks, he usually has an expression on that prevents him froms standing out very much. His outfit always tends to be a stock one, rarely ever changing it. This main outfit consists of an old and worn black flannel shirt over a black t-shirt with a blue dragon logo, torn and worn jeans, and grungy black Converse like sneakers. He says he likes this outfit since it's "grungy", but everyone else he knows says it looks ratty and that he really needs to replace it. He tends to keep the sleeves of his flannel folded up to his shoulders. He personally does not like school uniforms, so while he is at school, he simply throws the Kuoh Academy boys blazer on over his normal outfit, though he tends to discard of it whenever he gets into a fight. After returning from a short time at the Phenex Estate, and with some assistance from Ravel, Caeli starts sporting a new outfit since his previous one was shredded during a clash with the other Fell Dragon, Daemon Vas Diaboli, consisting of a black jacket that has red stripes on the sleeves and front right side, almost like a military coat in some ways (which tends to be swapped for his blazer during the school week), a newer black shirt and a white flannel over it, as well as (by behest of Ravel) a blue school tie that he wears loosely, though he only wears these during the school week, nicer, well fitted back jeans, and he keeps his typical shoes. He also adds a black fingerless glove to his left hand. When Caeli channels his Blazblue Override, it causes his right arm to be surrounded by Blazblue in it's purest form, encasing his arm like a shell of crystal, which is not that of flames but strange, silver wisps of sort that also move around him in a flowing manner. His hair pales to pure white and his eyes turn red. After the first use of Blazblue Override, Caeli's hair permenatly lightens to a brown color, and his streak has become white as well. His eyes also became permenatly red as a result of this as well, and they become less draconic in appearence. Personality Caeli has a rather complicated but seemingly simple personality with many traits. He initially comes off as cold and aloof to many people, though this is usually seen by those who are of the supernatural world. To normal humans, he is seen as a kind young man who enjoys talking with others. Both of these sides are true to Caeli, but each one bears a bit of falseness to them as well. At heart, Caeli is genuinely a very kind person who has seen all kinds of hell during his childhood, and instead of letting it embitter him, decided to become better for it, although he ''does ''bear a cynical edge and sees the world in shades of gray. He is very reluctant to allow people to get close to him, as he believes that getting close to him causes nothing but sadness and suffering, though he has on many occasions been corrected on this belief. But, the bonds he DOES choose to form with people become very deep and very personal to him, as he is not normally willing to allow people to get so close. And while he is indeed a very pragmatic individual, he is empathetic to a fault and cannot say no to helping someone, but he usually tries to avoid falling into this and this tends to result in him slamming his head repeataedly on the nearest surface. However, when it comes to those he deems as an enemy, he feels no such emotions, and will ruthlessely hunt down those who try to damage the fragile peace that exists between the factions, such as those withint he Old Satan Faction or other war mongers from any other faction. Caeli may be a heroic individual to a fault, but, he personally does not believe in the concept of good and evil due to his grey and gray worldview. He only sees them as concepts that are done merely to justify the actions of one individual against anothers, and know that, while what he does may be the truly right thing, there are many who believe he is in the wrong, and he will willingly acknowledge that he has done things others would deem wrong, especially due to his pragmatism. He also occasioanlly makes reference to his lack of belief in any sort of deity, often saying "I swear to the God I do not believe in/follow" instead of "I swear to God" like most people, and due to the fact that God truly is dead, his outlook is not unfounded. He also expresses distaste (but does not argue) with those who attribute every good occurance and such to God or some other deity when what happened ''clearly ''was the work of another being. Caeli may do his best to be aloof and mature, but, due to his solitary upbrining, he is also ''very ''socially awkward and has a difficult time dealing with the fairer sex, though even then he tends to be able to keep his guard up in most situations, at least until he is either felt up or teased in some physical way, which immediatly leads to Caeli becoming shyer and doing what he can to get out of the situation. Over time however, he's gotten used to the antics of the girls he lives with and has lost some of this akwkwardness, but it's mostly just him tolerating it above anything else. Caeli also has a way at reading's peoples feelings and emotions, and this drives hum utterly ''nuts ''when dealing with girls as he can ''easily ''tell when someone has feelings directed towards him, and he makes it very clear on multiple occasions that he does not like how dragons naturally attract those of the opposite sex so easily, standing out among many other males he is around as actually ''not ''wanting to have a harem, though sadly for him, his very nature prevents this for him and he has built up quite the female following. But, despite this, Caeli found that he actually started becoming fond of the females he was around regularly, even though he was uneasy with this at first. Another quirk is that Caeli ''despises ''when people refer to him as weak. He is also a very determined person and is nigh impossible to sway once he has set his mind to something, and in battle, refuses to back down until he can no longer stand. And when angered, Caeli becomes a raging beast, mercilessly attacking whoever dared to harm the person he cared about, the only thing that can truly anger him. He also represses much of his old mental trauma, and, as shown, does not like to be touched very much as it reminds him of the times he was beaten, and he is ''very ''reluctant to share this story, and the fact he has vivid nightmares of that event, with anyone, though the severity of the nightmare does tend to vary, but it's always at it's most vivid when he's under the most stress. Also, he has a side which Inori calls "painfully human." This is the side he doesn't show people. His hidden sadness and despair over the path he's been forced to walk for a portion of his life. All the trials and struggles he's gone through secretly weighs down on him, and Caeli becomes prone to being much more somber and even sad as time goes on. History Caeli was born to a human mother and father, but due to his ability to wield Arondight, it is unknown which of them bore the blood of Lancelot within them. His father disappeared a short time after he was born, believed to be dead, and that left his mother to raise the young boy on her own. His mother eventually remarried and for a time, their family was small but happy... That is, until the man's alcoholism started becoming worse, and as Caeli matured, he also started becoming more draconic in a few ways, notably by first growing fangs in place of normal canines, and the man eventually came to believe the young boy was a demon child, and in many a drunken rage, would often beat Caeli as well as emotionally abuse him to varying degrees, though each time simply got worse. His mother had no idea this abuse was ocurring due to having it be covered up, though one day, she returned home early and found her husband, drunk and in a rage, beating Caeli, who was futily trying to shield himself. The man then went for a knife with the intent of murdering Caeli, though his mother charged in between the two and took the blow herself, the blade diving into her heart and immediatly killing her. This trauma triggered the dragon within Caeli to awaken, as well as the Blazblue he bore within his soul, which went out of control due to his haywire and erratic emotional state, causing him to incinerate the surrounding area to nothing but smoldering ashes, the young Caeli being the only living thing left within the radius of the blast. This was also when Granzion's conciousness awoke and consoled the grieving, traumatized child. Caeli then ran from his ruined home, becoming a traveling vagrant in the seven years to follow, honing his awakened abilities under the watchful eye of Granzion, becoming stronger and stronger with each battle he entered, as well as awakening the blood of Lancelot and drawing Arondight, though the cursed blade sensed his draconic blood and rejected him despite how he was it's righftul wielder, so he had to begin training himself to endure the curse if he was to wield the sword. Before arriving in Kuoh Town, he moved between many cities on the Easter Seaboard of the USA, namely, New York, Boston, Washington D.C., and Detroit, along the way assisting minor Devil clans in Rating Games as a sub freelancer until he was banned due to his raw power, as well as hunting down rouges or those who wished for war once more, most notably when in Detroit, a Leader Class Fallen Angel, who he defeated with ease. Plot Arc 1: Arrival of the Fell Dragon Caeli's tale begins a short time after Volume 1 and between Volume 2 of the original Light Novels. While still in Detroit, Caeli went and hunted down some Stray Devils who had populatd an abandoned church previously used by the Fallen Angels, swiftly eleminating the monsters with his Longinus Blader, the ease of which he did making his power apparent to the beasts before the last one was felled. Granzion then sensed the awakening of a familiar power and said that Caeli would want to seek this power... though much to the teens annoyance, he would have to shell out whet he could, since the trip would take him to Japan. After moving to Kuoh Town from Detroit at the prompting of Granzion due to the awkaening of the Red Dragon Emperor , eventually arriving at the town with documents to be labeled as a transfer student, though, due to Kuoh Academy not having student dorms, he had to find a place of residence. He then enountered a student on the streets, and though he initially tried to ignore the student, he ended up allowing the student to help him look around town. The two then proceeded through the town, looking at the various apartments that could suit Caeli's needs, though none suited his personal taste. They eventually went to an abandoned home within the suburbs, and Caeli, liking the thought of the isolation it would offer, entered the locked house to explore. It was then that the two teenagers found out that the home was occupied by a Stray Devil, one with fresh prey to boot. The teen tried to get Caeli to leave, but, the dragon simply knocked the teen to the ground with a swift chop to the neck and struck down the Stray with a swift strike using his Longinus Blader. It was then that Caeli learned the teen was a Devil, Issei Hyodou, who had all sorts of questions the dragon would have rather not answered... though the subject of a harem caused some tension between the two as Issei could not believe that Caeli, being borderline asexual, had no interest in girls whatsoever for personal reasons. Caeli then booted Issei out of the home and cleaned it of the blood using the Blazblue, and then made the place his personal residence. Caeli then had his first day at Kuoh Academy, where he found that he was in the same class as Issei. He then made out the rest of his day acqauinting himself with the local Devil peerages, first meeting with Sona Sitri and, after stating his inentions to not be a threat and merely there for his own reasons, gave her a magic card that could summon him if ever his assistance was needed in the event of the Onyx Fell Dragon arriving to attack them. The same procedure occured when he met Rias Gremory, whom he eavesdropped on informing Issei about his powers as a Fell Dragon, of which she was oddly well informed of, though the Devil herself did not exactly believe Caeli's claims to his strength upon first meeting him. Afterwards, Caeli then enountered a mysterious figure while at the park, and this figure was soon revealed to be Lucina Faustus when he enountered her at school, and she then began following him after school had ended. After a short confrontation in which Caeli learned of Lucina's past and her status as his familiar, being born with the powers and soul of Naga the Divine Dragon, who had previously been Granzion's own familiar (and heavily implied to have been his mate as well, based on how they interact with one another), which resulted in him trying to resist his tendencies and reject the girl. This ended with Lucina hounding Caeli until she accidentally took the wrong path into an abandoned home, which resulted in a clash with two Stray Devils, who the two dragons quickly dispatched of, and Caeli finally agreeing to allow Lucina to live with him, which excited the girl to no end, as she felt her purpose in life had finally been found. A short time after this, Caeli found and adopted a black cat he'd found on the way to school, naming the anime Noir, though Granzion felt very suspicous of the cat, getting a weird feeling from her, and Lucina was also adverse to it at first, though the idea soon grew on her. Later on, Granzion sensed the presence of the Onyx Fell Dragon in Kuoh Town at the school grounds, and while Caeli rushed there, he encountered a Fallen Angel named Astra Ruby, who mistook him for being a Stray Devil and attempted to kill him, though Caeli merely toyed with the girl as she attacked him relentlessely, feeling no desire to kill her, until he was then transported away via one of his cards, which brought him to the clearing where Rias and her Peerage was facing off with the Onyx Dragon, Daemon Vas Diaboli. The two then clashed in a high speed battle that easily let the battered Peerage know that Caeli had not been bluffing about his power, as he was easily able to keep up with Daemon, who had utterly decimated the Gremory peerage, severely wounding Yuuto Kiba and nearly killing Issei, even drawing Arondight to use his best dual wielding fighting style, managing to land several blows on Daemon despite the Onyx Dragon being stronger than him at the time, even managing to force him to his feet before he vanished, Daemon challenging Caeli once more but next time, to go all out against him. After this battle, Caeli awoke late one morning to find that Noir was not in her usual sleeping spot, and after hearing rummaging, assumed the cat had wandered into the kicthen in search of food. Caeli then proceeded to the room only to find that, instead of Noir, he was met by a Nekomata girl, who soon introduced herself as Kuroka , as well as stated that she'd taken a special interest in Caeli. Lucina then entered the room as the two talked, Caeli trying to get more information on the situation, Lucina freaking out upon seeing Kuroka, her personal inferiority complex in refards to her proportions kicking in. After some discussions that led to Kuroka stating her status as an SS-Class Stray Devil, Caeli questioned her on just why she took an interest in him and what reason she had. Kuroka responded to this with a sigh, then kissing Caeli in a moment that left Caeli in a catatonic state of shock, and Lucina to freak and state how ''she ''wanted to be the first girl Caeli kissed, much to her embarrasment and teasing of Kuroka, which almost delved into a fight, which Caeli broke up by snapping out of his momentary lapse. This then led to more discussion and Kuroka stating she claimed Caeli as her "mate" as well as the kiss sealing their deal with one another, or as she put it "a marriage contract", with Caeli admitting that since he'd taken Kuroka in, he was responsible for this and so, let the Nekomata stay, much to Kuroka's excitement. Some time later, Caeli was approached by Astra once again for a fight, though as before, and without drawing his weapon, he beat the girl to the ground with a few punches. This resulted in Astra stalking Caeli throughout the rest of the day until he agreed to fight her again, the same result as before ocurring. Astra then profeesed that ever since Caeli defeated her so easily the first time, she'd began feeling off, and after describing what she felt, Granzion came to one simple conclusion: The Fallen Angel had fallen head over heels for Caeli without even knowing it. Caeli, already annoyed due to having to deal with Lucina's and Kuroka's affections, wanted to take advantage of Astra's dense nature and refusal to acknowledge her own feelings to send her on a long fools' errand, while Granzion advised against this. Astra, of course, denied any sort of affection when Granzion explained to her, insisting that the dragon must have cast some kind of spell on her to make her feel that way. Arc 2: House of Phenex After some more time of a usual routine starting, Caeli encountered Astra again after leaving his house to get away from another one of the now regular arguments between Lucina and Kuroka, Astra taking Caeli to meet her boss, Azazel , as, while not offical, the current leader of the Fallen Angels. Caeli and Azazel actually got along rather well, talking over drinks, during which Caeli admitted he was actually immune to alcoholic effects and couldn't get drunk when offered a drink, also adding in the fact of his immunity to many things to go along with his ridiculously long lifespan as a dragon. Azazel alson gave a warning regarding Daemon to Caeli and how the Onyx Dragon likes making it known when he is present somewhere. After some joking talk, the two made a bet: That Issei would use his powers for some perverted reason. The cost? If he did, then Caeli would have to pay Azazel $100 worth of Yen to the Fallen Angel. Azazel accepted the bet Azazel than expressed his interest in Sacred Gears to Caeli, especially the dragons Fell Gear, and, after some goading from Granzion and the dragon soul explaining what the two knew about the Fell Gear themselves, Azazel began to analyze the cobalt gauntlet, though, unknowing, he triggered Caeli's PTSD and caused the dragon to flash back to a time when he'd been beaten and he was mentally demanding Azazel to let him go, though the end result was Caeli instincutally slugging Azazel in the face and then curling up in a ball, much to Azazel's surprise, at which Granzion explained a portion of Caeli's childhood to the Fallen Angel. Azazel expressed that he understood and said that, if Caeli ever wanted help understanding more about his Fell Gear, that he could come to him any time and he would help him out, as well as asking Caeli to look after Astra for him since he could easily see Astra's attraction to Caeli, who questioned him on this, but otherwise, agreed to do so. After this, Caeli decided to give the Gremory peerage a visit to ask some questions, and instead, encountered the meeting with Raiser Phenex. This devolved into Caeli insuling Raiser and poking at the Devils ego (such as by calling him "yakitori-bastard"), Raiser angered by the dragon's presence when it was none of his business, though Caeli stayed out of amusement... much to Lucina's distress. After listening to what ocurred up to when the matter of a rating game was brought up. Caeli admitted that he'd participated in Rating Games before, and then it was revealed how he'd been banned from doing so unless certain circumstances permitted it due to his immense power. Issei asked Caeli why he'd been banned, and Caeli expressed disinterest in that topic, not wanting to discuss it for some reason or another. After some banter, Raiser made an insult directed towards Lucina that shocked everyone in the room, which angered Caeli and prompted him to grab the Pureblood Devil and lift him off his feet, verbally ripping into him before throwing him onto the wall hard enough to dent the wall and temporarily daze Raiser, and after realising what he said, became annoyed with himself for saying lines that, while it impressed the others, he thought of as being cheesy. After the conidtions for the Rating Game were set, Caeli offered his assistance to the Gremory team, of course under certain special conditions, making a get with Raiser: They win, and Caeli gets to ask anything of Raiser, though not defining what exactly he would ask, or even if he would ask anything at all. The Gremory team lose, and Caeli would then have to become Ravel's first Servant, which the younger Devil had requested of her brother due to taking an immediate interest in Caeli because of his heroic traits and other such things. Caeli accepted grudgingly so as not to mar Rias' honor, declaring that he'd beat Raiser himself. The day that Caeli's group was to move out to the training camp with the Gremory Peerage, Caeli woke with a start after having another one of his nightmares. And soon, he Kuroka found that Lucina had undergone quite a few physical changes over the night, soon having it explained as her body finishing the process of becoming a Dragon. And once things devolved the usual antics, Astra barged in on things and so came an explanation and Astra admitting that Azazel had ordered her to take up residence with Caeli... much to the objections of Lucina. The matter was resolved and Caeli's group made their way to the training camp. There, Caeli engaged in sparring with the Gremory team, limiting his own power so as to better emulate what it would be like if they had to face Rasier Phenex. Caeli also took it upon himself to teach Issei more about the meaning of having a dragon soul as well during their training. Caeli also displayed more of his power after one of his triggers was hit by Issei after the latter managed to create the Dragon Shot, doing so by drawing Arondight and focusing the blade's latent power and combining it with the Blazblue and his own draconic energy, releasing a blast wave that cleaved a mountain in two with complete ease. Once the training camp finished and it was time for the Rating Game, Caeli, following the conditions that were set, merely observed the Rating Game from the field itself while waiting to see if the conditions for him to enter would be met, the main one being if Akeno were to be defeated. Caeli took some of the time he had while the Gremory Peerage was on a good stride to fully make Arondight his, pushing his will against that of the sword's curse and nature as a dragon slaying weapon, making it fully his in many manners. Eventually, Akeno was felled in battle, and, while Rias was clashing with Raiser, Caeli entered and engaged Raiser himself, taking down his Queen with a single blow. This lead to the two clashing with Caeli on a viscious offensive, attacking faster than Raiser himself could heal, the battlefield permeated by the flames the two created during their combat. But, before Caeli could deliver a finishing blow to win the game, a rift in the dimension opened right in front of Caeli, who fell through due to his motion, vanishing from the Rating Game field. When Caeli came out on the other side of the tear, he found himself in yet another alternate space, this one a perfect replica of the city of Moscow. And waiting for him there was none other than Daemon himself. The two engaged in a fierce, full out battle in which their movement speed was so fast the world itself slowed around them. The two dragons then unleashed their Balance Breakers against one another, effectivly tearing the replica city apart in the wake of their battle, their destructive power like that of a natural cataclysm. Eventually, both dragons were worn out, though Caeli was much worse for wear than the stronger Daemon. Caeli gave one final charge at Daemon, though another tear opened in front of the Onyx Dragon, Caeli being returned to the Rating Game just in time to witness Issei being pummeled by Raiser and see Rias concede the victory to Raiser to save Issei's life, and Caeli could only watch, too weakened by his battle with Daemon to so much as move. Afterwards, Caeli was sent to the Underworld and served as a proxy servant to Ravel. While it was supposed to be made offical the day of the wedding between Raiser and Rias, much went down during his short time there. Chiefly, Caeli and Ravel got to know one another much better and come to an understanding of their thoughts, while Caeli managed to unlock more of his latent power with the Blazblue, which Granzion taught him more of it's history and the nature of his mark, calling it "The Mark of the King", as well as how to unleash the True Blazblue by force until he could do so himself. Caeli then formed a plan to escape, and, with some advice and assistance from Ravel that made the job all the more easier, Caeli challenged Raiser during the engagement party in front of every guest, earning much shock from the Devils present and even the attention of Sirzechs Lucifer himself. Issei showed as well, though Caeli stated he would take the role Issei came to fill in. Caeli's duel with Raiser was fierce but one sided. Caeli easily shrugged off any attacks Raiser sent his way, and, as a display of his draconic power, even went so far as to use his Balance Breaker, and he then unleased Blazblue Override to use the True Blazblue. While Caeli was not in any way backed into a corner, he displayed enough strength to cause Raiser to concede the battle to him. This earned Caeli his freedom, as well as Rias', and Caeli made the decision to take Ravel back to the human world with him, something that young Devil was easily willing to do... Arc 3: Songstress of Oceans A short time after returning to the human world with Ravel and sorting things out with his group, Caeli took one of his usual walks, though oddly, on the particular night he chose, the sky was filled with countless stars. Along his walk, Caeli ran into a girl who triggered something in him that made her seem familiar to him, learning that this girl's name was Inori, and somehow, through Soul Memories, he'd known her before. This led to a chain of events as the Power of the King soon began to then override the Blazblue and his draconic powers, as well as his aura changing as his body weakened somewhat as well, becoming human once more, as well as an encounter with four swordswomen from the church that then itself led to Caeli involving himself in a situation involving stolen Excaliburs, Fallen Angels, and crazed former Church members as he tried to piece things together in his befuddled mind. A heated duel against two of the Church Swordswoman, Anwen Morgana, the descendant of Mordred and wielder of the Clarent, and Jeanne L'Arc, a mysterious girl with an equally mysterious sixth sense, revealed the overriding of Caeli's dragon powers and his weakening, and without the aid of Granzion, he was, for the first time in ages, thrown for a loop about what to do. But, with the aid of Inori, the mysterious girl seeming to appear just when he needed the help, Caeli gathered himself and agreed to help Issei in his endeavor to find the Excaliburs and assist the swordswomen. After encountering Daemon once more in the streets of Kuoh, as well as meeting Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel responsible for the thefts of the Excaliburs after being tipped off by none other than Daemon, the battle to save Kuoh began. At the start of the fight, Caeli and his current team, joined by Inori, easily helped fight off the Cerberus demons summoned by Kokabiel, but then the real battle began as Daemon revealed himself to be watching from the sidelines. Caeli joined the swordswomen and Kiba in fending off both Kokabiel and Freed Selzan until the merged Excalibur was destroyed while the rest of the Gremory peerage and his team helped fend off Kokabiel, and then Valper Galilei was devoured by Daemon's mysterious power and then revealed his identity as Gilgamesh Barbatos, the half-Devil sole survivor of the long thought dead Barbatos clan. Caeli then attempted to rouse those put into a near comatose state by Kokabiel and Gilgamesh revealing the truth of God's death, though this merely led to a brief engagement with Kokabiel, and then being assaulted by Gilgamesh, who displayed a staggering amount of power unlike their last few duels that overwhelmed Caeli completely, nearly resulting in death at his enemies hands. But, in a single moment of clarity at the precipice of death, Caeli's mind was cleared and he declared his true name for all to hear: Shu Shirogane, the Bearer of the Guilty Crown of Sin. Unleashing the power of his Voids, Shu easily managed to dispatch of Kokabiel and even fend off Gilgamesh, the other Fell Dragon retreating once the presence of the Vanishing Dragon was made known. Powers and Abilities '''Ragnorak - '''The name that was eventually coined for the attack that Caeli unleashes when wielding Arondight. It is a massive wave of condensed power, both the sword's own and Caeli's draconic power, intermixed with the Blazblue to unleash a wave of pure destruction that razes whatever is in it's path. This attack can level multiple city blocks when unleashed, as shown during Caeli's second battle with Daemon. The blast bears a dark blue light intermixed with that of the azure Blazblue flames. '''Immense Draconic Power - '''As a Fell Dragon, Caeli's level of power is enough to where he can easily rival the likes of Ultimate Class Devils and even gods. Caeli normally supresses his power due to the naturally destructive nature it bears, and simply putting a little force into a movement, such as dashing forward of swinging a sword, is enough for him to damage the environment from shockwaves alone, though he can control this to minimize collateral damage. The power of a Fell Dragon is often compared to that of a force of nature itself, and as shown during the second clash between the two, it is very much true, as Caeli only truly cuts loose in a fight when there will be no collateral damage to life within the area. '''Blazblue - '''Known as "The Azure Flames that Burn All Evil", it is a latent power that lied dormant within Caeli from birth, and is connected to his very soul. The flames burn anything that has been tainted by "evil", though what is defined as evil comes down to the wielders own morals, and since Caeli has a grey and gray worldview, he can control who and what the flames burn, though there are some who cannot be burned by these flames by default no matter what the user thinks. '''Highly Enhanced Senses - '''Due to his draconic body, Caeli's senses are much sharper than any other being. Though he can only access this "primal sense" when concentrating, it makes him deadly in a fight and on a battlefield, as he can easily locate an entity merely by their bodies energy alone. This also allows him to track a target by following their "trail", residual traces of their energy left for breif periods of time. '''Immense Stamina - '''As a Fell Dragon, Caeli's body is very durable and his endurance and stamina is equal to that. He can carry on in a battle for a currently undefined period of time, though his stamina is sapped at a faster pace when he fights one such as Daemon, ther other Fell Dragon, due to how much power he has to exert to keep up with such an individual, but as he gets stronger so does his endurance. At first, when using Arondight, the sword's anti-dragon nature would sap his stamina as well, and before, he could only use it for a maximum of ten minutes before needing to seal the blade to prevent any more loss of stamina, though he corrects this as well. '''Immense Strength - '''Caeli's level of strength is misleading due to his size, but he is easily much stronger than most beings, being on par with even Ultimate Class Devils or gods without needing to go all out. When he does go all out, it's speculated that the only one who can keep up with him is another dragon, namely, Daemon Vas Diaboli. '''Immense Durability - '''Caeli possesses a durability aking to that of a dragons scales, and his skin is immune to most if not all kinds of physical attacks outside of ant-dragon weapons and beings with enough power to damage him. He also possesses a healing factor that rapidly heals his wounds and allows him to reattach severed limbs, though mortally severe wounds are a different case, and he can still be killed if the right places are hit. '''Natural Holy Sword Wielder - '''Due to having the blood of Lancelot, Caeli is naturally capable of wielding Holy Swords. The best example being his personal weapon, Arondight, which, due to both the sword's and his bloodline's curse, is a weapon only Caeli can wield. '''Power of the King - '''Previously thought to be a derivative of the Blazblue, it turns out this power is actually a completely seperate power. It is not a Sacred Gear, and yet it givs Caeli immense power. The power typically manifests as silver strings or wisps that flow through the air and cause a slight breeze, though they can also be used for attacking and defense when needed. The main use of this power is in the drawing out of Voids, mysterious items that each person bears, though the origins of this power and even it's very nature are highly unknown by all factions. Also called the Guilty Crown by the Church, due to it's marks reputation through history. Equipment '''Longinus Blader - '''Caeli's personal Fell Gear, the secret 14th Longinus created by sealing the soul of Granzion, though it itself is linked directly to Caeli's soul, since he is technically a reincarnation of Granzion, whose conciousness resides within Caeli's soul. It takes the form a monochrome cobalt gauntlet on Caeli's right arm, designed akin to a dragons scales with a gem inlaid in the back of the hand. The main power of this Fell Gear is it's ability to create any kind of bladed weapon the user can imagine, as well as intermix these weapons to create new ones. The gauntlet also helps with channeling the Blazblue. *'Cobalt Dragon Scale Mail -'The Blader's Balance Breaker that creates Cobalt Dragon Armor bering a knight like desing to it. Caeli's abilities are highly enhanced when in this form, and his ability to generate weapons increases as well, though he typically just relies on the enhanced performancec the armor offers. *'Blazeblue Override - 'The Subspecies Balance Breaker of the Blader. This channels the Blazblue into it's purest form and, while negating the Scale Mail, enhancings Caeli's power by allowing the pure Blazblue to flow through his body and also act as an outside source. This form simply causes Caeli's right arm to be covered in a crystalline substance formed by the Blazblue. '''Arondight - '''Also known as the '''Cursed Demonic Sword, i't is a blade only Caeli can wield due to being the descendant of Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Table. It is a sword that is not made by mankind and itself bears immense power due to being the direct counterpart ot Excalibur itself. It is also a Dragon Slayer Weapon, which initially caused it to reject Caeli because of his draconic body and blood, though Caeli soon made the sword his in full. Caeli typically wields this sword in tandem with the Longinus Blader, using the weapons of the Blader in his left hand once he draws this blade. Trivia *Caeli's design is heavily drawn off of that of Shu Ouma from Guilty Crown, bearing a similar hairstyle and placement of the streak in his hair. He later gains red eyes like Shu's and a similar hair color upon his first use of Blazblue Override. *Caeli's personality draws elements from Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero and Archer of Fate/Stay Night, though after developing he bears traits more akin to that of the Prototype Saber of Fate/Prototype and Shirou Emiya, also from Fate/Stay Night, being something a hybrid between the two, but he also draws off of Shu Ouma himself. *Caeli's Arondight is the same one portraryed in the Fate/Zero anime, wielded by Berserker Lancelot, though it's power is rather similar to the Nasuverse Excalibur, even being capable of releasing a blast like that sword. *The sword Caeli wields is the same sword that is Inori Yuzuriha's Void in Guilty Crown. *In my eyes, Caeli's Japanese voice would be portrayed by Kensho Ono, while his English voice would be portrayed by Bryce Papenbrook. *His theme song is Bios Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Seiker Hikaru Category:Fanon Dragons